Une vie paisible
by Lia Angelique
Summary: Après la fin de Révélation, Seiren quitte le château Krakenburg, pour se rendre dans un orphelinat à la frontière accompagnée de ses vassaux. La jeune femme est enceinte, mais souhaite à tout prix garder sa grossesse secrète de ses deux familles, car elle craint pour la vie de son enfant. Elle devient la nouvelle directrice de cet orphelinat accueillant des enfants très spéciaux.
1. Chapter 1

**Une vie paisible**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas !**

 **Ce chapitre est posté par la soeur de l'auteur, je vous transmet donc un message de sa part: " Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir poster le chapitre de Pour notre enfant, je suis malade depuis une semaine et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir, pour m'excuser et comme cadeau de noël les fanfictions cadeaux pour mes revieweurs seront postées aujoud'hui et demain par ma soeur. Ces chapitres étaient finis depuis longtemps donc ils peuvent être postés sur le site sans problème pour fêter ce jour. Je m'excuse encore pour ceux qui attendait un nouveau chapitre d'une de mes deux fictions, j'essaierais de les finir pour la semaine prochaine."**

 **Voilà le message de ma soeur et comme elle le dit, il y a trois nouvelles séries dont celle-ci, qui comporte déjà deux chapitres, je vous donne aujourd'hui cette avant-goût et le reste sera pour demain. Laissez des reviews, je suis sûre que cela fera plaisir à ma soeur!**

 **Chapitre 1 : L'orphelinat**

* * *

Le château Krakenburg était très silencieux en cette nuit d'orage et d'averse. Pratiquement tous les résidents du palais étaient déjà couchés, s'endormant de bonne heure pour être prêts pour le lendemain. Malgré le mauvais temps, l'atmosphère au château était beaucoup plus paisible qu'il y a quelques semaines. En fait, depuis que le prince Xander était devenu roi, les tensions à la cour avaient énormément diminué et même les serviteurs étaient touchés par l'humeur générale. Une seule personne ne partageait pas cette tranquilité contagieuse, et celle-ci marchait justement dans le couloir en direction des appartements du nouveau roi. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans, les cheveux et les yeux rouges rubis. Elle portait une longue robe de chambre en soie bleue ciel avec des papillons et des fleurs lavandes brodés dessus, et marchait pieds nus. Ses longs cheveux raides et carmins descendaient jusqu'à ses fesses, l'entourant comme un fin halo écarlate et flamboyant, à la lumière de la bougie. La jeune femme aux oreilles pointues avançait la chandelle à la main, le regard déterminé après plusieurs nuits de réflexion.

La demoiselle s'arrêta soudainement devant une porte, sur laquelle elle frappa légèrement. Elle savait que cela suffirait à avertir le roi de sa présence, son frère n'avait pas perdu ses instincts de commandants et il ne dormait jamais que d'un œil. Elle n'eut donc pas à attendre très longtemps pour que la porte s'ouvre, laissant voir son frère : le torse nu et simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de nuit.

_ Petite princesse ? Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda immédiatement Xander, sur son ton le plus paternel, chose dont lui-même n'avait pas conscience.

_ Je suis désolée de te déranger à une heure aussi tardive, grand frère. Je voulais vraiment te parler en privé depuis quelques jours déjà, mais je n'arrivais pas à en trouver le courage, expliqua Seiren/ Solène en baissant les yeux.

Xander avait le cœur serré en voyant sa petite princesse visiblement si mal, il l'invita donc à entrer dans sa chambre pour parler de son problème. La chambre de Xander était meublée simplement mais avec des meubles clairement luxueux et de goût, tous dans des tons sombres ou dorés. Sur son énorme lit, une couverture pourpre était négligemment défaite, Solène/ Seiren l'avait très clairement réveillée de ses songes, qu'elle espérait doux et agréables. Elle s'assit sur le lit, comme le lui avait proposé Xander, puis posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, avant de regarder son frère qui s'était installé juste à côté d'elle pour lui caresser les cheveux comme lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle faisait un cauchemar ou bien pour la féliciter.

Solène/ Seiren savait qu'il était temps qu'elle partage sa décision avec son frère, elle ne pouvait plus retarder l'inévitable. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que se serait facile, d'autant plus qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer, les mots lui manquaient pour s'expliquer. Elle respira à plusieurs reprises, avant de finalement se lancer.

_ Mon frère, je sais que cela risque de paraître soudain, mais je souhaite quitter le palais avec mes vassaux pour fonder un orphelinat à la frontière entre Nohr et Cheve, déclara Solène en fermant les yeux, craignant de voir de la déception sur le visage de Xander.

_ Petite princesse, tu ne te plais pas au château avec nous ? Si tu souhaites fonder ou travailler dans un orphelinat, pourquoi ne pas le faire à la capitale ?, demanda son frère soucieux, mais aussi effrayé par l'idée que sa sœur ne puisse plus supporter leur compagnie.

_ Tu te trompes, mon frère, je vous aime tous énormément et je suis heureuse d'être à vos côtés ! …. Mais…. Je me sens mal, quand je pense aux régions frontalières où les combats ont été les plus intenses et sanglants, laissant de nombreux orphelins. Je veux m'y rendre pour aider du mieux que je peux… Est-ce que tu me comprends, grand-frère ?, demanda finalement la jeune femme, après avoir donné l'une des raisons justifiant son départ.

Solène/ Seiren leva timidement les yeux pour pouvoir vérifier l'expression de Xander. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, il la regardait avec tendresse et affection, comme un père fière de voir sa fille voler de ses propres ailes. Xander comprenait sa décision comme l'une des nombreuses preuves de la bonté et la compassion naturellement sincère de sa sœur, et il n'avait pas le courage de s'y opposer. D'autant plus que sa décision était aussi une excellente opportunité pour Solène, en effet une telle action pourrait lui faire gagner la reconnaissance de leur peuple, dont elle avait toujours été tenue éloignée depuis sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'à maintenant. Diriger un orphelinat serait une façon pour elle de faire ses preuves, en tant que princesse de Nohr, et enfin obtenir le respect de son peuple, tout en restant fidèle à elle-même.

_ Petite princesse, si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires, je te soutiendrai dans la voie que tu as choisi, répondit finalement Xander en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Solène/ Seiren accepta avec joie ce témoignage d'affection, son frère ne se montrait aussi tactile avec elle, que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls en public ou même avec leur famille, il gardait une certaine distance respectueuse. Mais ses yeux et ses regards étaient la plupart du temps tout aussi expressifs que ses gestes. Solène préférait tout de même leurs rares contacts physiques, qui lui faisaient se sentir protégée et aimée par son modèle. Xander avait assumé pendant des années dans son cœur le rôle de père, même si elle ne le lui avait jamais avoué, car elle craignait sa réaction.

Solène était une belle jeune femme de dix-sept ans, qui avait la chance d'avoir un corps bien développé, (contrairement à ses sœurs hoshidiennes, même si elle n'avait pas au tant de courbes et de poitrine que Camilla) et un visage avec des traits fins et gracieux (adorables selon ses aînés). Mais si son apparence physique était plutôt mature et adulte, sa personnalité était tout l'inverse. En effet, son enfance dans la forteresse n'avait pas été facile, non seulement elle était coupée du monde, ne voyant au quotidien que ses quatre vassaux, des précepteurs et de temps en temps ses frères et sœurs, mais en plus celui qu'elle avait cru son père, pendant toutes ces années, avait imposé une discipline très stricte concernant son éducation. Son éducation avait été prise en charge par des précepteurs qui n'hésitaient pas à user de la violence, pour lui faire apprendre ses leçons, et cela très souvent de manière totalement injustifiée, cette instruction continua ainsi jusqu'à ses quatorze ans. Solène en était ressortie une jeune fille très timide, manquant de confiance en elle, voire avec une grande mésestime d'elle-même, encore plus développé que chez Sakura ou Takumi, qui craignait plus que tout de décevoir les gens qui lui étaient chères. Elle était une personne assez silencieuse et réservée, mais qui pleurait facilement à cause de sa grande empathie. Ses frères et sœurs nohriens n'avaient jamais su ce qui avait causé un tel changement dans sa personnalité, à son arrivé à Nohr elle était joviale et très sociable, mais après quelques années elle était devenue craintive et souffrait d'un complexe d'infériorité.

Même pendant la guerre, elle était une femme qui doutait énormément d'elle, remettant en cause son statut de chef de leur armée, qu'elle pensait convenir mieux à ses frères, mais cela n'avait diminué en rien son charisme naturel. Personne ne doutait de ses capacités en combat ou en stratégie, qu'elle avait polie avec une attention toute particulière. Son style de combat reposait principalement sur la magie, elle n'aimait ni utiliser sa dracopierre, ni se battre à l'épée, bien qu'elle fut une bonne épéiste selon ses frères aînés. Elle avait une affinité particulière avec la magie de vent, mais était très douée pour tous les autres types, sauf la magie noire. Elle avait aussi appris à guérir avec les bâtons et les sceptres, sous la direction de Jakob et Flora pendant la guerre, car elle jugeait qu'il était toujours préférable d'avoir le plus de soigneur possible. En conclusion, elle était plutôt pacifiste, évitant la confrontation (même si elle ne reculait pas lorsque des vies étaient en jeu), et souhaitait venir en aide à son prochain. Lorsqu'on la connaissait un tant soit peu, il était plus que vraisemblable et crédible que la « petite princesse » se consacre à des œuvres de bienfaisance. Mais, cette décision subite n'était pas ici motivée en premier lieu par sa générosité et bonté, sinon par la nécessité de fuir le palais pour protéger son secret.

_ Merci, mon frère. Je suis encore une fois vraiment désolée de t'avoir réveillé à cette heure-ci. Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant. Et nous reparlerons de mon départ demain, proposa-t-elle en s'excusant à nouveau de sa venue tardive.

_ D'accord, retournons tous deux nous coucher. Cependant, Solène, si tu as mon soutien, il n'en sera peut-être pas de même pour nos sœurs, tu sais comment elles sont lorsque cela te concerne. En revanche, je suis sûr que Leo te soutiendra, répondit le roi de Nohr en lui caressant la tête.

_ J'espère qu'elles accepteront de me laisser trouver ma voie. En tout cas, bonne nuit, grand frère, souhaita Solène en se levant pour quitter la chambre.

_ Bonne nuit, petite princesse. Fais de beaux rêves, répondit son frère en se recouchant.

Sa sœur quitta silencieusement la pièce et s'engagea dans le couloir sa chandelle en main. Elle marcha à pas de loup, en direction de sa chambre, tentant de se faire la plus discrète possible afin de ne réveiller personne. Après cinq bonnes minutes, elle arriva enfin devant sa porte et entra rapidement dans sa chambre, qu'elle ferma à clé.

Elle se mit tout de suite au lit, même si elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce soir, elle avait d'une certaine manière mentie à son frère, sur les raisons de son départ précipité, mais elle savait que cela était nécessaire pour l'avenir. Elle mit la main sur son ventre plat, mais qui grossirait dans quelques mois. Un petit sourire triste passa rapidement sur son visage.

Elle était enceinte, mais ne pouvait pas en parler, à cause du risque qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate entre Nohr et Hoshido au sujet de sa grossesse. Elle ne pouvait même pas prévenir le père de son enfant… Elle-même ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi à l'annonce, mais en tout cas elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque, cet enfant était le seul qu'elle mettrait au monde dans sa logique.

 _Aucun homme ne pourrait vouloir d'une fille comme moi_ , regrettait-elle intérieurement. Solène avait une très mauvaise image d'elle-même, et se pensait incapable d'attirer les hommes. Et si elle avait été plus observatrice lorsqu'il s'agissait des affaires du cœur, elle se serait rendu compte que pendant la guerre, plusieurs membres masculins de son armée avaient été séduits par son charme naturel. Mais voilà, elle ne possédait pas un tel instinct féminin aiguisé, et se croyait encore inattractive.

Sa grossesse avait été une surprise pour elle, et une cause de panique, elle avait mis plusieurs jours à discuter avec ses vassaux de ce qu'elle comptait faire désormais. L'idée de l'orphelinat était venue de Flora, la domestique avait jugé qu'il s'agirait à la fois d'une bonne couverture pour sa princesse et d'une bonne cachette pour l'enfant qu'elle portait dans son ventre. Felicia et Jakob avaient tout de suite approuvé l'idée et même réitéré leur serment d'allégeance envers Solène, lui promettant de la suivre jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. La princesse avait été très touchée par ce geste, et avait longuement réfléchi à la proposition de Flora, qu'elle avait après plusieurs jours de réflexion, considérée comme le meilleur choix possible. Elle avait prévenu ses trois vassaux de sa décision et avait décidé d'attendre la nuit pour parler sans oreille indiscrète avec son frère. Elle souhaitait obtenir l'appui de son frère avant de discuter avec ses sœurs, qui pouvaient être très possessive envers elle.

Elle tenta de s'endormir, mais le regretta le lendemain, car son sommeil avait été perturbé par un cauchemar dans lequel toute sa famille la rejetait. Le lendemain, elle se leva silencieusement, bien plus épuisée que lorsqu'elle s'était mise au lit. Elle en sortit en tremblant, car elle était encore secouée par son cauchemar, et s'assit sur l'un de ses sofas pour attendre ses vassaux, qui frappèrent à cet instant. Après avoir obtenu sa permission, Jakob, Flora et Felicia entrèrent dans sa chambre, le majordome tenait le plateau du petit-déjeuner dans ses mains, tandis que l'aînée des jumelles tenait la tenue du jour de la princesse. Chacun s'attela immédiatement à une tâche, Jakob servit son petit-déjeuner à Solène, Flora étala sur le grand canapé ses vêtements : une robe noire offerte par Camilla, avec des sous-vêtements propres et un petit gilet, tandis que Felicia tentait de refaire le lit sans tomber.

Cette scène qui était pourtant quotidienne, faillit faire pleurer de joie la pauvre Solène, qui était encore émotionnellement instable à la suite de son cauchemar. En la voyant dans un tel état, ses vassaux se précipitèrent auprès d'elle, pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle les rassura puis alla prendre un bain pour ensuite se changer, dès qu'elle eut fini son petit-déjeuner. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était prête et avait rejoint ses frères et sœurs dans le bureau de Xander pour parler de son projet.

Dans le bureau, seule Elise manquait à l'appel, et les quatre aînés durent attendre leur petite sœur, avant de pouvoir entamer la conversation tant attendue. Elise les rejoignit dix minutes plus tard, et Solène dut finalement prendre son courage à deux mains avec les encouragements de Xander.

_ Si j'ai demandé à Xander de tous vous réunir ce matin, c'est parce que je souhaite vous annoncer la décision que j'ai prise récemment, commença-t-elle en tentant de ne pas montrer qu'elle était complètement paniquée.

_ Une décision ?, demanda Camilla les sourcils froncés, vocalisant la question qui était sur les lèvres d'Elise et de Leo.

_ Oui, j'ai pris la décision de partir pour la frontière avec Cheve pour fonder un orphelinat, en compagnie de mes vassaux, avoua-t-elle sur un ton calme, qui était exactement à l'opposé de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

_ Quoi ?!, s'exclamèrent-ils tous les trois en chœur et en se levant de leur chaise.

_ Asseyez-vous. Et oui, vous avez bien entendu, notre sœur souhaite prendre son indépendance et aider notre peuple à la frontière, vous devriez tous l'encourager au lieu d'afficher de telles expressions, déclara Xander gravement en voyant très clairement que ses cadets n'étaient pas d'accord avec le choix de sa petite princesse.

Les deux plus jeunes changèrent tout de suite d'expression aux paroles de leur frère et prirent un air résigné et abattu. Seule Camilla refusait de céder à la réprimande de son aîné, elle n'avait aucune intention de laisser partir sa sœur alors que la guerre était enfin terminée et qu'elle était revenue auprès d'eux.

_ Solène, tu n'as pas besoin de partir aussi loin pour t'occuper d'un orphelinat, tu peux parfaitement le faire à Windmire !, répliqua l'aînée des princesses.

_ J'en ai déjà parlé avec Xander, mais je souhaite vraiment travailler à la reconstruction à la frontière, c'est là-bas que les choses sont les plus problématiques, pas ici à la capitale. Je t'en prie ma sœur, donne-moi l'occasion de faire mes preuves et d'aider mon peuple, je me considère toujours comme une princesse de Nohr, tu sais ?, répondit Solène en tremblant mais restant ferme sur sa décision.

Elle voulait sincèrement venir en aide à cette région qui avait subi le plus sous le règne de Garon. Sa grossesse l'avait poussé à chercher un refuge loin de la capitale, mais elle avait choisi de son propre chef cette région, elle était toujours hanté par le sacrifice de Scarlet et souhaitait lui rendre la pareille en aidant Cheve d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Les paroles de Solène touchèrent en plein cœur sa sœur, mais ne suffirent pas à la faire changer d'avis immédiatement. Camilla ne pourrait pas supporter de laisser seule sa petite sœur, elle avait oublié que les vassaux de la jeune femme l'accompagnaient.

_ Ma petite chérie, comprends-moi, même si Xander fait de son mieux pour reconstruire Nohr, les relations entre la famille royale et le peuple des deux côtés de cette frontière sont loin d'être au beau fixe, t'y rendre seule serait trop dangereux. Mais si tu souhaites vraiment y aller, et bien je partirais avec toi, je ne te laisserais pas seule !, déclara Camilla sur un ton complètement déterminé.

Même si cette offre la touchait énormément, Solène savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter, sa sœur risquerait de tuer le père de son enfant si elle venait à apprendre sa grossesse, l'accusant de lui avoir volé son innocence. Il était donc hors de question qu'elle vienne avec elle et ses vassaux. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui faire changer d'avis.

_ Grande sœur, même si je suis vraiment touché par ta proposition, je ne peux pas priver notre frère de ton aide ! Tu seras bien plus utile aux côtés de nos frères et notre sœur, qui comptent sur toi pour prendre soin d'eux ! En plus, ce serait dommage que ton histoire avec un certain gentleman s'achève à cause de moi, répliqua la princesse rousse après avoir réfléchi très vite à de solides arguments.

Camilla ne pouvait plus rien dire, il est vrai que sans elle, ses frères ne prendraient pas soin d'eux, et qu'Elise serait pratiquement seule, ses vassaux seraient les seuls à veiller sur elle… Elle ne pouvait pas juste les abandonner.

_ Tu as raison, mais tout de même…, marmonna Camilla clairement mitigée.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas autant, mes vassaux m'accompagnent et assureront ma sécurité, et en plus Benny va retourner à son poste à la frontière et Keaton au mont Ulfhedin, donc nous partirons tous ensemble. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance Camilla, je t'en prie, demanda Solène le regard déterminé, mais en fait elle était toujours aussi effrayée qu'au début de la conversation.

_ D'accord, mais quand comptes-tu partir ?, soupira Camilla, résignée à l'idée de laisser sa sœur voler de ses propres ailes.

_ Dans une semaine, j'en profiterai pour dire mes aux-revoir à tout le monde, répondit la rousse en souriant faiblement.

_ As-tu prévenu les Hoshidiens de ton choix ?, enquerra finalement Leo avec curiosité.

_ J'ai préparé une lettre que j'aimerai que tu leur fasses passer Xander, j'y explique mon choix et leur souhaite bonne chance, répondit Solène, tout en tendant la dite lettre à son aîné.

_ Tu peux compter sur moi, j'enverrai ce courrier à Ryoma rapidement, accepta Xander sans discuter davantage.

_ Merci, grand frère, dit la rousse en souriant doucement.

_ Je t'en prie, Petite sœur. D'ailleurs, je vais m'occuper des détails pour l'orphelinat et l'un de mes subordonnés t'accompagnera pour régler les affaires administratives de ton projet, n'hésite pas à lui demander des conseils pour la gestion de ton orphelinat, d'accord ?, déclara Xander sur un ton sérieux.

_ Bien entendu, mon frère, je compte sur ton subordonné pour m'enseigner les bases, répondit sa sœur avant de laisser Xander à son travail, en quittant son bureau avec le reste de la famille.

Une semaine plus tard, Solène, ses vassaux, Benny, Keaton et le subordonné de Xander nommé Thomas étaient tous prêts à partir, vêtus d'amples manteaux pour rester incognito, autour d'eux la famille royale, leurs vassaux, Charlotte et Nyx leur souhaitaient bon voyage aux portes de Windmire. Après avoir serré une dernière fois sa famille dans ses bras, Solène et ses compagnons se mirent en route pour la frontière, en suivant les indications de Benny.

Le voyage fut plutôt agréable, chacun se remémorait le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble durant la guerre, parlant de leurs amis, Benny avait parlé de Charlotte qu'il connaissait depuis assez longtemps, Keaton avait parlé de sa rencontre avec Kaden, les jumelles parlaient de leur souvenirs du temps de la forteresse, avec quelques remarques de Jakob et Gunter ici, et là. Solène avait essayé de mettre de côté sa timidité et de parler de son projet d'orphelinat, mais elle était très souvent interrompu par des compliments de Jakob, avec lui quasiment tout ce qu'elle faisait, était forcément remarquable et fantastique. Et Felicia et Flora n'aidaient pas, car elles allaient la plupart du temps dans son sens, le relançant sur à quel point elle était formidable et merveilleuse. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Solène ne désirait plus que disparaître en s'enterrant dans un trou, où personne ne la retrouverait. Au moins, Benny la regardait avec compassion, comprenant à quel point une telle situation pouvait être embarrassante pour une personne aussi timide qu'elle. Keaton lui était plutôt amusé par l'entrain des trois domestiques. Quand à Gunter, il secouait la tête de droit à gauche d'un air exaspéré, mais bon il avait l'habitude de ce comportement chez ses élèves et collègues. Même s'ils les considéraient tous comme ses petits enfants adorés, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'ils étaient pratiquement des fanatiques lorsque cela touchait Dame Solène. En quelques jours, le groupe était arrivé près du mont Ulfhedin, là ils firent leurs adieux à Keaton, qui promit de visiter leur orphelinat. Ils reprirent ensuite leur chemin, et très rapidement ils arrivèrent au village le plus proche de la frontière avec Chève : Berla.

C'était dans ce village de Berla que Solène souhaitait fonder ou plutôt reprendre en main le vieille orphelinat (d'après les informations de Xander), l'orphelinat avait été fermé faute de fond près de 8 ans plus tôt, Xander s'était chargé d'envoyer quelqu'un s'enquérir de l'état du bâtiment et de la propriété, accompagné par quelques soldats pour aider à rénover les lieux si nécessaires. Une partie du travail de la princesse était donc déjà fait pour elle, elle n'avait plus qu'à superviser le chantier avec Thomas si nécessaire. Heureusement pour le groupe, il n'y avait que de légers travaux de réparation et des coups de peinture à faire ou donner. Le bâtiment était déjà habitable, et Benny, Jakob, Gunter et Flora aidèrent au nettoyage, tandis que Solène escortée par Flora se présentaient dans la ville et surtout les bas-quartiers pour parler de l'orphelinat.

Et après cette visite, il était clair que les environs avaient vraiment besoin d'une aide urgente, les bas-quartiers étaient terribles pour Solène qui avait été extrêmement protégée pendant toute son enfance. Mais elle ne tourna pas les talons pour fuir, bien au contraire elle avança avec détermination pour parler de la réouverture prochaine de l'orphelinat et des services d'aides au plus nécessiteux qu'elle comptait mettre en place. La nourriture n'était pas vraiment un problème grâce à Lilith et au plan astral qui était riche en ressource et en champs cultivé grâce aux bons soins de Mozu, qui était maintenant en couple avec Hayato et s'était installée au village de la tribu du vent. Solène avait appris comme plein d'autres de nombreuses choses sur l'agriculture grâce à son amie et elle comptait bien utiliser le plan astral pour soutenir la région en ressources alimentaires, avant d'entamer l'un de ses plans pour rendre les terres de Nohr fertiles.

Solène était quelqu'un dont la timidité égalait son intelligence, en d'autres termes elle était extrêmement brillante et pouvait rivaliser avec Leo. Elle avait pendant la guerre, fait quelques recherches sur ses pouvoirs en tant que dragon, et ses découvertes avaient été assez surprenantes. Déjà, comme les membres des familles royales de Nohr et Hoshido, elle pouvait utiliser les veines dracunaires, mais cela n'était pas étonnant, étant donné qu'elle était la fille du défunt roi Suméragi et de la reine Mikoto, qui avait avoué après avoir été libérée de l'emprise d'Anankos qu'elle était une princesse vallite comme Azura, qui était aussi capable d'utiliser les veines dracunaires. Les trois familles royales possédaient ce pouvoir, mais la famille royale de Valla détenait un don supplémentaire, celui de contrôler partiellement l'eau et avec le pendentif royal de pouvoir agir sur les esprits. Ce pouvoir Azura n'était pas la seule à le posséder, les deux jeunes femmes avaient découvert que Solène pouvait en faire de même, en chantant Lost in thougts all alone. Elles s'étaient entraînées ensemble à utiliser ce pouvoir en cas de nécessité, mais cela n'avait pas été nécessaire. Cet entraînement avait été très constructif pour la princesse rousse, qui avait pu avoir une idée de quel genre de pouvoir elle possédait, mais cela n'avait été que le sommet de l'iceberg.

Un peu plus tard après de nombreux entraînements Solène avait ressenti un pouvoir encore plus puissant en elle, et en cachette (seulement accompagnée de Lilith et Azura), elle avait tenté de le maîtriser. Cette nouvelle puissance pouvait être visualisée comme un gouffre sans fond, alors que ses anciennes forces n'étaient même pas équivalentes à un saut face à cela. Bien sûr, la princesse avait commencé à craindre cette énergie et avait d'abord songé à l'oublier et ne pas l'utiliser, mais après avoir vu à quel point Valla était malgré tout une terre fertile, grâce au pouvoir de son dragon protecteur. La princesse n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser aux effets que ses pouvoirs pourraient avoir sur les terres infertiles de Nohr. Elle était partiellement dragon, et possédait un réservoir de puissance énorme, elle pouvait au moins donner à ces terres une sorte de nouvelle vie, d'autant plus que son élément privilégié était l'eau. Et que les terres nohriennes manquaient justement d'eau pour faire pousser des cultures, car leurs nappes phréatiques étaient asséchées. Solène n'avait pas parlé de son idée avec ses frères et sœurs nohriens de peur de leur donner de faux espoirs, mais elle en avait parlé avec Azura et Mozu, afin de savoir comment elle devait procéder. Le plan avait ainsi été établi, mais jusqu'à maintenant il ne manquait que l'occasion de le mettre en place. Il faudra près de vingt ans pour que les gens comprennent que la grossesse de leur seconde princesse avait eu pour conséquence le retour à la vie des terres nohriennes dont ils avaient pu jouir, et à ce moment-là le géniteur fut rudement acclamé par le peuple nohrien.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Dîtes-moi si vous préférez Solène ou Seiren comme prénom, j'utiliserai dans la narration celui qui plait le plus, et n'alternera sinon que dans les dialogues en fonction de qui détient la parole : Hoshidien ou des Nohrien. L'orphelinat de l'avatar sera remplie d'anciens personnages des précédents épisodes de Fire Emblem, si vous voulez voir certains chibis, dîtes-le moi. (Chrom, Emmeryn et Lissa en feront partis.)**

 **Fiche personnalité de mon avatar :**

 **Nom : Solène (pour Nohr)/ Seiren (pour Hoshido)**

 **Date de naissance : 12 mai de l'année xxx07 (l'année xxx00 marque la naissance de Xander, l'année suivante marque celle de Ryoma)**

 **Âge : dans le prologue 17 ans.**

 **Pays de résidence : Nohr, prêt de la frontière avec Cheve (là où dans héritage, on rencontre Benny et Charlotte comme ennemi).**

 **Classe : pendant la guerre, Noble Nohr, mais maintenant sage dans le style d'Awakening. Elle utilise donc les tomes et les bâtons, très rarement sa dracopierre, mais si vous trouvez que cela ne va pas avec l'image du sage d'Awakening, je peux faire une nouvelle classe avec ses trois types d'arme : sage draconique. Ses pouvoirs rivalisent actuellement quasiment avec ceux de Naga, même si elle ne le sait pas encore, puisqu'elle a succédé à son père en tant que dragon du silence ayant une affinité avec l'eau. Donc elle est à son niveau maximal dans la classe Sage, avec un boost draconique.**

 **Apparence : Longs et raides cheveux rouge de la même couleur qu'Hinoka, yeux rouges, oreilles pointues. Taille= 1m70, 60 kg. Porte la même tenue qu'Emmeryn dans Awakening, mais sans la couronne.**

 **Personnalité : Timide, craintive, naïve, mais intelligente et généreuse. Sa personnalité est très similaire à celle de Sakura.**

 **Aime : Sa famille, ses vassaux, les amis qu'elle s'est fait durant la guerre, les fleurs, les livres et les enfants.**

 **Déteste : La violence, la vulgarité, la méchanceté gratuite et les anciens sbires de Garon ( ses anciens précepteurs).**

 **Peur : des fouets, d'être enfermé dans de petites pièces dans le noir total, d'être haie ou d'être abandonnée par sa famille nohrienne.**

 **Activité professionnelle : directrice d'un orphelinat dès la fin du prologue.**

 **Hobby : Lire, jouer du piano et écrire des contes et des histoires héroïques.**

 **Remarque : Était la meilleure musicienne et stratège de l'armé, mais sa grande réserve et timidité ont fait que seuls Kaze et Azura s'en sont rendus compte. Elle admire sa famille nohrienne et Azura, elle voit Xander comme son père et Camilla comme sa mère, Azura joue le rôle de sa grande sœur et Silas celui de son grand frère, mais aucun n'est au courant de sa vision de leur lien. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à se rapprocher de sa famille hoshidienne, en particulier Takumi à cause de sa trop grande timidité et sa peur de les décevoir. Elle n'est pas au courant qu'elle n'est pas la fille biologique de Suméragi, et ne sait donc pas précisément d'où lui viennent ses pouvoirs. Tout comme mes autres avatars de mes fictions est la réincarnation de Robin, mais n'en a aucun souvenirs, elle a juste la même intelligence et le même don en stratégie.**

 **Le père de son enfant n'est vraiment pas difficile à trouver, donc pour l'instant je ne dirais rien.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Une vie paisible**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas !**

 **Fiction encore une fois postée par la petite sœur de l'auteur, puisque mon aînée est toujours malade. Laissez des reviews, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Les chibis Veilleurs.**

* * *

Solène humait la mélodie de _Lost in thoughts all alone_ pendant qu'elle s'attelait à régler les affaires administratives de son orphelinat. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas d'impôt (Camilla aurait tué Xander, si leur frère avait imposé des impôts ou des taxes sur l'orphelinat), Solène avait tout de même du travail administratif et économique à gérer pour maintenir l'orphelinat, et les différents services qu'elle s'était évertuée à proposer, à flot. D'autant plus qu'elle ne souhaitait pas dépendre éternellement de ses frères et sœurs.

Déjà, elle devait vérifier les dépenses mensuels de son institut, afin de s'assurer de ne pas avoir fait de grosses dépenses ou qu'il leur restait suffisamment d'argent pour maintenir l'orphelinat. Elle devait aussi vérifier les éventuels demandes d'intégration ou d'adoption qu'elle recevait depuis que Nohr avait retrouvé une certaine stabilité. Cette stabilité économique et politique était en grande partie due à ses efforts pour redonner leur ancienne vitalité aux terres agricoles.

En effet, cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle avait rouvert l'établissement et qu'elle avait mis en place son plan de « révolution verte » en Nohr, qui avait très bien marché. Son pouvoir draconique avait été plus que suffisant pour recréer une agriculture proprement nohrienne, qui avait quasiment disparu à cause de l'aridité et l'infertilité des terres. Des produits typiques comme le blé étaient revenu en force grâce à cela, les marchés nohriens pouvaient donc proposer une plus grande variété de produit qui commençait même à être exportée dans d'autres pays. Le commerce en tant qu'exportation s'était donc étendue aux produits agroalimentaires nohriens, ce qui aurait été strictement impossible quelques années plus tôt. Nohr n'arrivait même pas à nourrir toute sa population, donc exporter son agriculture aurait été complètement insensée et inimaginable à l'époque. Mais maintenant, cela était possible et ces nouvelles ressources agricoles avaient même allégé le budget de l'État, Xander et Leo lui en étaient d'ailleurs très reconnaissants. En effet, Seiren avait jugé préférable de leur communiquer les résultats de ses premiers tests dès qu'ils s'étaient montrés suffisamment satisfaisants pour être appliqués à grande échelle.

Nohr connaissait donc un développement inespéré grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais cela ne signifiait pas que tout était parfait comme dans le meilleur des mondes… Ce nouveau départ pour Nohr n'était pas perçu avec bienveillance par certains petits pays qui s'étaient enrichis en vendant à des prix astronomiques des produits alimentaires à Nohr ou par certaines puissances qui craignaient un retour à une politique expansionniste par la conquête, comme cela était le cas à Hoshido, malgré les efforts des deux familles royales pour améliorer les relations diplomatiques. Elise jouait le rôle d'ambassadrice de Nohr à Hoshido, tandis que Takumi était l'ambassadeur hoshidien à Nohr. En vérité, les deux passaient plus de temps, à jouer avec Sakura ou aider les nécessiteux avec elle dans le cas d'Elise, à lire et étudier avec Leo dans le cas de Takumi, qu'à remplir un rôle défini. En conclusion, Nohr avait encore du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir se débarrasser de son ancienne image belliqueuse.

Pour l'orphelinat que Seiren dirigeait, cet essor économique avait entraîné un large mouvement de solidarité, encouragé par Xander et Elise, qui se traduisait par l'adoption d'orphelin et même des bénévoles qui venaient les aider ses vassaux et elle pour s'occuper des enfants ou délivrer des repas au plus démunis. Nohr avait changé pour le meilleur et cela s'était ce qui comptait le plus aux yeux de la princesse, avec la vie de sa petite fille de quatre ans, Ayra.

Ayra était née le 12 janvier, en excellente santé grâce aux efforts de Flora et d'une sage-femme. La domestique avait passé des jours à se renseigner sur les accouchements pour être prête à soutenir sa Dame, car il avait été décidé que Felicia était trop dangereuse pour assumer une telle tâche et que Jakob en tant qu'homme ne pouvait pas assister la sage-femme pour l'accouchement de sa princesse. L'enfant était née avec des traits similaires à ceux de son père mais en plus féminins, des cheveux noirs ébène comme sa grand-mère, et les yeux gris acier de son père. Elle était une enfant très vive, qui dès son plus jeune âge avait montré une véritable fascination pour les épées et les Katanas. Elle adorait ainsi contempler Yato, mais bien sûr personne ne la laissait y toucher (même pas Felicia qui était devenue légèrement moins maladroite en cinq ans), en revanche elle jouait avec une peluche en forme d'épée que Flora avait cousu à la va vite pour la distraire en tout temps, et elle avait même commencé à apprendre les bases du maniement de l'épée auprès de Gunther et sa mère. Elle n'était pas autorisée à prendre une vraie lame, mais elle s'entraînait tout de même avec une petite épée en bois depuis quatre ou cinq semaines.

Ayra avait donc hérité d'une prédisposition à l'escrime de son père sans aucun doute, Ryoma était l'un des meilleurs bretteurs actuels. Le cœur de Seiren se serrait rien que de repenser à son frère aîné, Ryoma. Peu après la naissance de sa fille, elle avait été invitée à Hoshido pour célébrer le mariage de son frère Ryoma et de sa fiancée, une jeune femme d'une famille noble d'Hoshido. Elle s'y était bien entendue rendue seule, même si elle avait énormément regretté cette décision. Non seulement sa présence n'était absolument pas désirée par les Hoshidiens qui ne lui faisaient toujours pas confiance, mais en plus elle a été forcée d'assister à l'union de l'homme qu'elle aimait et d'une autre femme, alors qu'elle avait elle-même déjà donné naissance à son enfant. Non, elle n'était absolument pas amère….

Bien sûr, il faudrait expliquer comment Seiren était tombée enceinte de son frère aîné dans un premier temps. Pour cela, il fallait remonter à la toute fin de la guerre contre Anankos et plus précisément à l'énorme fête qui avait suivi leur victoire. Ce soir-là, tous les princes et princesses avaient donné congé à leurs vassaux afin qu'ils puissent eux-aussi profiter des festivités. Ryoma avait donc suivi le mouvement et relevé ses vassaux de leurs devoirs pour la soirée, afin qu'ils puissent se détendre à leur tour. Charlotte avait immédiatement entraîné Saizo avec elle, le pauvre avait d'ailleurs fini avec une énorme gueule de bois le lendemain, tandis qu'Owain avait saisi cette opportunité pour se rapprocher de Kagero. Ryoma était donc sans ses ombres habituelles, tout comme Seiren qui n'avait pas Jakob derrière elle puisqu'il aidait aux préparatifs. La princesse se sentant seule sans ses vassaux, elle s'était assise à la place à la gauche de Ryoma, la droite était déjà occupée par Fuga, qui « encourageait » Ryoma à boire encore et encore pour fêter cette heureuse occasion. Au final, Ryoma était extrêmement ivre, tandis que Fuga ne semblait qu'à peine touché par tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu. Ryoma s'était avec difficulté levé de table pour aller se coucher, le voyant peiner à ce point Seiren s'était levée à son tour et l'avait soutenu jusqu'à sa chambre, il était d'ailleurs assez lourd même en l'absence de son armure. Lorsqu'elle l'avait déposé sur son lit, Ryoma tenait fermement son bras, ce qui la fit tomber avec lui sur le lit, et elle avait été infiniment soulagée en repensant à ce souvenir d'avoir choisi des lits nohriens pour les chambres de tout le monde, si cela avait été un futon, elle aurait pu se blesser en tombant. Sur le lit, Ryoma avait commencé à l'embrasser avec passion, refusant de la lâcher, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Et une telle crainte aurait été parfaitement justifiée, étant donné l'acte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Seiren était parfaitement consentante, si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, elle aurait pu se libérer en transformant son bras par exemple. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, bien au contraire elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : qu'il continue et la fasse sienne. Seiren était bien trop timide pour l'avouer, d'ailleurs même ses vassaux sont sous la fausse impression que l'actuel roi d'Hoshido s'était imposé à leur pure, innocente et craintive princesse, et que si elle gardait le silence, c'était parce qu'elle craignait des répercussions et par timidité. Ses quatre vassaux éprouvaient donc une haine profonde envers Ryoma, qui avait selon eux abusé de leur pauvre Dame. Ryoma était le loup féroce et Seiren le pauvre petit agneau dans leurs esprits. Seiren ne savait quand elle avait commencé à aimer son frère, elle ne s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments, qu'après la trahison d'Antoni, et elle n'avait aucune idée sur la manière de procéder, dans son ignorance elle était silencieuse et s'était distancé du prince hoshidien pour retrouver son lien avec ses frères nohriens.

Le matin après leur nuit ensemble, Seiren s'était par chance réveillée la première, rapidement elle avait récupéré toutes ses affaires, s'habillant à la hâte mais silencieusement de peur de réveiller Ryoma. Elle était partie sans un mot, veillant à ne laisser aucune trace, priant tous les Dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que Ryoma ne se rappelle pas ce qui s'était passé. Et elle avait sûrement été écoutée, car Ryoma n'avait jamais fait illusion à cette nuit, la grande quantité d'alcool qu'il avait consommé, l'avait probablement fait perdre tous souvenirs de cet acte. Et Seiren regrettait parfois de ne pas pouvoir oublier à son tour, son frère était marié et avait un petit garçon de deux ans maintenant, tandis qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à passer à autre chose. Les deux seules bonnes choses que cette nuit lui avait offertes, était sa tendre Ayra et sa vocation actuelle.

Le nom complet de sa fille était Say'ri Ayra Byakuya, mais parce que Say'ri ne sonnait pas assez nohrien, tout le monde l'appelait par son deuxième prénom Ayra. Les deux prénoms étaient venus immédiatement à l'esprit de Seiren, lorsqu'elle a pu prendre pour la première fois sa fille dans ses bras, elle trouvait ses prénoms parfaits pour cette petite princesse qu'elle voyait déjà comme une grande bretteuse dans le futur. Sans le savoir, Seiren avait prénommé sa fille de deux noms qui n'étaient absolument pas anodins, car c'étaient les prénoms d'anciennes bretteuses d'exception. Say'ri, la princesse de Chon'sin qui faisait partie des légendaires Veilleurs et avait succédé à son frère Yen'fay à la tête de leur pays, était une bretteuse de légende, tout comme la princesse Ayra d'Isaac qui était reconnu pour son talent d'escrimeuse et pour avoir assuré la protection du souverain légitime de son pays, Shanan. Deux femmes dont les talents à l'épée était connu et chanté dans les mythes des autres mondes, mais qui étaient inconnue dans ce monde. Le choix de ces prénoms était l'une de ces rares occasions, durant lesquelles Seiren se souvenait brièvement d'éléments de sa vie antérieure, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

L'existence de la jeune princesse était un secret bien gardé entre Seiren, ses vassaux, les enfants de l'orphelinat et la sage-femme qui l'avait aidé durant l'accouchement, et avait juré le silence. Ses deux familles n'étaient absolument pas au courant pour Ayra, et Seiren espérait de tout cœur qu'elles ne l'apprennent jamais. Dès que des membres de ses familles visitaient, elle se faisait le devoir de rappeler à tous les enfants de ne pas dire qu'Ayra était sa fille biologique, mais l'un des enfants dont elle s'occupait. Les enfants et Ayra, elle-même, n'avaient aucun problème à lui obéir, ils ne saisissaient pas pour la plupart pourquoi cela était aussi important. Seuls les plus âgés comprenaient, ils avaient d'ailleurs été mis dans la confidence pour s'assurer qu'ils surveillent leurs camarades.

Généralement Lucius, Emmeryn, Oscar et Titania se chargeaient de veiller à ce que tout aille bien, les trois derniers enfants âgés de dix ans faisaient partie des enfants les plus âgés et matures de l'orphelinat. Mais c'était probablement parce qu'ils avaient déjà l'habitude avant de rejoindre l'orphelinat de s'occuper d'enfants plus jeunes. Emmeryn avait dû élever toute seule son petit frère Chrom qui avait sept ans et sa petite sœur Lissa qui en avait quatre, après la mort de leur mère en couche. Elle était venue d'elle-même à l'orphelinat après avoir entendu parler de l'institut. Oscar avait pour sa part dû élever ses petits frères, Boyd et Rolf, après que leur mère les ait abandonnés, Seiren l'avait rencontré alors qu'il travaillait deux ans plus tôt pour nourrir ses frères. Titania avait pris sous son aile deux enfants : un frère et une sœur, Ike et Mist, après que leurs parents soient morts, elle connaissait leur famille et n'avait pas pu se résoudre à les laisser seuls, elle s'était donc occupée d'eux, jusqu'à ce que l'orphelinat ouvre ses portes, le trio faisait d'ailleurs partie des premiers pensionnaires de leur institut.

Actuellement, l'orphelinat accueillait une trentaine d'enfants, cela sans compter Ayra et Dweer (le fils de Jakob et Flora, âgé de trois ans), dont les âges allaient de quelques mois pour le plus jeune, Leif, à onze ans pour le plus âgé, Lucius. L'ambiance était la plupart du temps chaleureuse, les enfants étaient plutôt sages pour leurs âges, ils ne faisaient que très rarement des bêtises, peut-être par peur d'être puni ou disputé par Jakob et Gunter qui se chargeaient de cette tâche pour les trois femmes, qui n'aimaient pas l'idée de se montrer sévères envers des enfants si jeunes. La discipline était donc confiée aux deux hommes lorsque cela était nécessaire, mais de toute manière cela n'arrivait qu'à de très rares occasions, car ceux qui avaient été punis par le duo masculin, avaient mis en garde leurs camarades.

Seiren adorait cette vie, mais elle n'était pas la seule, ses quatre vassaux l'aimaient tout autant, Gunter appréciait la tranquillité de cette retraite, Flora était heureuse d'être l'idole des petites filles, son estime de soi avait énormément augmenté, Felicia s'amusait grâce à la vivacité et l'énergie de leurs charges, tandis que Jakob était heureux tout simplement parce que sa maîtresse avait enfin trouvé le bonheur. Les jumelles s'étaient d'ailleurs mises d'accord sur qui assumerait le rôle de chef de leur tribu après que leur père ne puisse plus remplir ce rôle, Flora doutait de ses qualités de combattante et meneuse, elle avait donc renoncé à sa position pour pouvoir rester avec leur maîtresse. Elle avait eu du mal à convaincre Felicia de prendre sa place, mais sa jumelle avait finalement cédé et Flora en était très soulagée. Flora avait toujours été la meilleure domestique des deux et Felicia la meilleure combattante, il était évident qu'il était préférable pour le futur de leur tribu que Felicia devienne l'héritière, leur père avait accepté en soupirant, et chargé Flora de préparer sa sœur.

Ces cinq ans avaient été pour eux cinq une période pleine de joie et de découvertes, Seiren remerciait chaque jour Flora pour sa proposition à l'époque. Et la jeune femme se dévouait corps et âme pour protéger leur bonheur actuel, cela passait bien sûr par le travail administratif qu'elle faisait en ce moment même.

Aujourd'hui, elle réglait des papiers d'identité pour l'un de ses pensionnaires, Lon'zu. Lon'zu était un garçon de dix ans que Seiren avait rencontré lorsqu'elle s'était rendue à Hoshido pour le mariage de Ryoma, l'enfant était orphelin et vivait dans la rue, Seiren avait essayé de le convaincre d'intégrer l'orphelinat de la capitale, mais le garçonnet était absolument contre cette idée. Au final, il avait décidé de s'installer dans son orphelinat afin de quitter Hoshido. Seiren ne comprenait pas vraiment son choix, mais elle l'avait accepté et pour l'aider elle avait demandé à son frère de donner la nationalité nohrienne à l'enfant, ce que Xander avait bien sûr accepté pour faire plaisir à sa sœur. Lon'zu avait ainsi obtenu la nationalité, mais puisqu'il était encore un enfant, son frère avait fait en sorte que celle-ci soit temporaire au cas où il décide de retourner à Hoshido plus tard. Chaque année, il était donc nécessaire de renouveler pour lui ces papiers. Le système de nationalité avait été instauré grâce à une idée de Leo, afin de mieux connaître la population et de créer des identités civiles servant à faciliter l'administration. Des papiers d'identités étaient attribués dans les foyers, avec entre autres des documents comme des livrets de famille, contrats immobiliers pour délimiter les propriétés foncières, etc… Seiren trouvait cette idée vraiment excellente, car Nohr avait longtemps été un pays où l'illégalité régnait faute d'une administration rigoureuse. Leo était vraiment un génie.

Ce qui était particulièrement remarquable chez Lon'zu, c'était en premier son talent naturel à l'escrime, il s'entraînait d'ailleurs tous les jours sans faillir, et en second sa phobie des femmes. Lui-même ne savait pas d'où venait son problème, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester trop près de femmes ou bien communiquer avec elles sans se crisper et chercher à fuir…. Seiren était la seule exception et lui-même ne pouvait pas en expliquer la raison, c'était juste un fait qu'il pouvait lui parler ou bien être proche d'elle sans aucun souci. Pour lui, c'était quasiment naturel, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Seiren était contente d'être une exception, car cela lui avait permis d'entraîner le jeune garçon, même si elle ne se servait presque plus de l'épée, elle était tout de même une bonne épéiste et de fait la meilleure parmi les adultes de l'orphelinat, Gunter était bien meilleur à la lance et la hache, même si lui aussu participait à l'entraînement du jeune garçon.

Lon'zu était un élève très attentif qui souhaitait très clairement progresser, c'était donc un véritable plaisir pour Seiren de l'entraîner à l'épée. Tous les trois passaient environ deux heures chaque jours pour cet entraînement quotidien, le reste de la journée différait ensuite selon l'âge de chacun des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat ainsi que leurs hobbies. Les enfants entre six et onze ans avaient en journée des classes pour apprendre à lire, écrire, compter et d'autres connaissances qui pourraient leur être utiles par la suite, ces cours étaient assurés par Seiren, elle-même, et parfois Jakob ou Flora. Les plus jeunes pouvaient durant ces heures de cours s'amuser sous la surveillance de Flora en attendant.

En outre, Seiren avait eu l'idée d'enseigner aux élèves qui le souhaitaient la magi,e que ce soit celle offensive ou guérisseuse, c'était Emmeryn qui lui en avait donné l'idée lorsqu'elle avait manifesté son intérêt pour la médecine deux ans plus tôt. Ces cours étaient assurés alternativement par Felicia et Seiren, elles apprenaient à leurs étudiantes (seules les filles avaient manifesté de l'intérêt pour ce domaine), comment utiliser un bâton ou un sceptre, mais aussi tous les différents types de soin médical : herbes, chirurgie, etc… Elles leurs avaient appris à coudre afin de leur enseigner comment recoudre une blessure, leurs avaient appris comment s'occuper d'un blessé ou d'un malade, et tout ce qui était nécessaire à connaître avant de se lancer. Emmeryn était la meilleure élève et la plus appliquée, d'ailleurs elle aidait souvent Seiren, Flora, Felicia et Jakob lorsqu'ils se rendaient au poste frontalier pour examiner ou soigner les soldats. Même durant sa première consultation sous la surveillance de Seiren, elle s'en était très bien sortie et avait tenue le coup alors que son patient avait perdu beaucoup de sang. La vue du sang ne l'avait pas bouleversé, elle avait soigné le blessé avec aisance, Seiren était même étonnée de sa facilité à se comporter comme une véritable guérisseuse à son âge, on n'aurait pas dit qu'elle avait à peine dix ans tellement elle agissait aisément et avec précision.

Les cours de magie offensive étaient assurées par Seiren et Flora, qui s'était mise à la magie en pensant que cela profiterait à son pouvoir sur la glace. Elles enseignaient tout d'abord la théorie et contrôlaient avec attention les passages à la pratique, elles ne souhaitaient pas que les enfants mettent leurs vies en danger ou qu'ils détruisent l'orphelinat par erreur… Et non, je n'exagère pas, cela a failli arriver, quand la jeune Lilina avait lancé par accident une boule de feu sur le toit de l'orphelinat, heureusement Felicia et Flora avaient rapidement éteint le début d'incendie, mais tout de même… Seiren avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de cet accident. Elle avait depuis fait davantage d'efforts question sécurité.

D'autres cours ou activités étaient proposés aux jeunes enfants, qui débordaient d'énergie. Ainsi, les entraînements aux combats n'étaient pas exclusivement réservés à Lon'zu et Ayra, d'autres enfants les suivaient régulièrement. Seiren ne souhaitait pas faire d'eux des soldats, mais elle jugeait que c'était une bonne idée de leur apprendre à pouvoir au moins se défendre, les petits apprenaient donc principalement les arts martiaux puis l'usage d'une arme spécifique dans un premier temps. De temps en temps, quand Leo venait rendre visite à sa sœur en compagnie de son vassal Niles, l'ancien voleur animait une activité tir à l'arc pour distraire les enfants, pendant que son maître discutait avec la princesse. Les enfants bizarrement appréciaient beaucoup Niles et lui-même passait toujours un bon moment en leur compagnie.

L'équitation, la couture, la lecture et la cuisine faisaient partis des autres activités que les enfants pouvaient pratiquer selon leur envie. Les quatre dernières activités étaient principalement pratiquées par les filles, les garçons préférant apprendre à se battre et à monter à cheval. Même s'il y avait des exceptions, comme Lucius qui préférait apprendre à soigner et lire plutôt que le combat. Inversement, certaines filles préféraient s'entraîner qu'apprendre à faire des tâches domestiques, Briggid et Titania par exemple.

Seiren et ses amis avaient fait de leur mieux pour proposer des activités qui pourraient leur être utiles par la suite, ils souhaitaient tous les cinq leur donner les meilleures chances pour leur futur. Et Seiren savait qu'il était plus facile d'apprendre lorsque l'on est jeune qu'âgé, mais elle aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi ainsi que comment elle savait cela.

Seiren était donc très heureuse de cette vie, même si elle vivait loin de ses deux familles. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle ne les voyait jamais, bien au contraire les membres des deux familles royales lui rendaient souvent visite. Le seul qui ne faisait pas le déplacement, c'était Ryoma. Mais c'était compréhensible étant donné qu'il était le roi d'Hoshido et que l'orphelinat était assez loin d'Hoshido et sa capitale. De toute façon, Seiren préférait l'éviter le plus possible, le voir ne faisait que rouvrir sa blessure. Ses autres frère et sœurs hoshidiens étaient ainsi venus à plusieurs reprises pour prendre de ses nouvelles et rattraper le temps perdu, Azura faisait bien sûr parti de ces visiteurs. À la grande joie de Seiren qui respectait énormément la chanteuse. En fait, celle-ci avait davantage le rôle d'une grande sœur qu'Hinoka dans son cœur, (Camilla était plus une mère qu'une sœur pour elle) le fait qu'elle soit restée avec elle dans les épreuves difficiles qui ont suivi son choix, a nettement penché la balance. Très clairement, Azura était une meilleure grande sœur qu'Hinoka, la chanteuse savait l'écouter et respecter son amour pour Nohr et les Nohriens, malgré sa propre position vis-à-vis de ce royaume. Alors qu'Hinoka s'était toujours montré plutôt froide envers les Nohriens et assez violente parfois, la rousse ne cherchait pas à comprendre sa petite sœur et tentait de lui imposer ses croyances. Notamment religieuse.

En effet, Hinoka vénérait comme la plupart des Hoshidiens le dragon de l'aube, alors que Seiren depuis qu'elle était enfant, adressait ses prières à « Naga ». Personne ne savait de qui il s'agissait à part Leo, qui avait cherché ce nom dans des ouvrages et avait trouvé l'identité de ce « Naga » mais n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de partager ses informations avec les autres. Bien sûr, notre bien-aimé trio de gugusses, connaissait aussi Naga, mais avait préféré se taire…. Oui…. MÊME Odin ! Pour une fois, il avait gardé le silence, mais c'était peut-être parce que ses deux camarades le lui avaient ordonné….. Mais revenons à Hinoka, la princesse avait tout tenté pour convertir sa sœur à leur culte, mais celle-ci s'était montré très déterminé et avait continué à refuser au désespoir de sa sœur aînée. Seiren ne voulait pas vénérer quelqu'un d'autre que Naga et était très agacée par l'attitude d'Hinoka sur ce point, pour la cadette la foi et la religion étaient des choses très personnelles, personne ne devrait donc les dicter. On devrait pouvoir être libre de choisir sa religion, sans s'exposer à la haine des autres à cause de cela.

Elle avait d'ailleurs fait part de sa position sur le sujet à Xander qui approuvait son idée de liberté religieuse, il avait ainsi supprimé une partie des lois qui interdisaient certaines religions dans le royaume, notamment le culte du dragon de l'aube. Hoshido fut très satisfait de ce changement, il était même prévu de construire quelques temples consacrés au dragon de l'aube en Nohr pour accueillir les croyants, ces temples seraient financés par Hoshido pour leurs représentants en Nohr. Bien sûr, cela ne signifiait pas que Xander laissait n'importe quelles religions s'installées, certaines conditions avaient été imposées. Il fallait que ces religions puissent être distinguable des sectes, qu'elles ne pratiquent pas de cérémonie avec des sacrifices humains, qu'elles ne contraignent pas ses fidèles, entres autres conditions … Xander envoyait même quelques uns de ses subordonnés pour surveiller les actions des différentes églises ou foi.

Au final, Nohr était devenu le pays qui était le plus ouvert d'esprit sur le thème religieux, la mentalité hoshidienne était bien plus étroite sur ce sujet. De ce fait, Seiren avait tenu à respecter cette liberté religieuse dans son orphelinat, elle laissait les enfants prier qui ils souhaitaient et quand ils le voulaient. Elle avait même installé dans la chapelle attachée à l'orphelinat, des petites statues des différentes divinités de leur monde pour les y aider, c'était l'archiduc Izana qui les lui avaient offertes pour la remercier d'avoir vaincu Anankos, il lui avait même donné une statue de Naga pour qu'elle et certains des enfants puissent prier devant elle. Seiren n'était pas la seule à honorer Naga, Emmeryn, Chrom, Lissa, Lon'zu, Julian, Lena et même Ayra venait se recueillir devant sa statue.

Les enfants priaient la plupart du temps pour remercier les dieux, mais parfois ils leur demandaient de veiller sur leurs gardiens, et cela faisait toujours fondre Seiren en larmes. Ces enfants étaient tellement adorables, ils s'inquiétaient pour ses vassaux et elle, souhaitant qu'ils restent en bonne santé pour qu'ils puissent continuer à vivre tous ensemble. À chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce genre de prière, Seiren avait toujours dû mal à se retenir d'embrasser l'enfant en question. Elle était obligée d'attendre qu'il ou elle est fini(e) pour pouvoir laisser libre cours à son instinct maternel et le ou la couvrir de bisous. Au grand embarras des plus âgés d'entre eux.

D'ailleurs, la dernière idée en date des enfants pour protéger leurs bienfaiteurs était de former un groupe nommé Les Veilleurs par le petit Chrom. Le groupe d'enfants était constitué des plus âgés des pensionnaires et leur occupation consistait à donner des coups de main aux adultes pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent d'épuisement. Seiren les appelait les Chibi Veilleurs en souriant, quand elle faisait appel à eux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle trouvait que les enfants n'étaient pas encore prêts pour être appelés tout simplement les Veilleurs, mais peut-être que dans quelques années…

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Izana a bel et bien survécu grâce à un certain dragon divin aux cheveux verts, lui et Seiren sont amis, il lui a offert les statues mais aussi des livres venant d'Izumo.**

 **Pour l'instant voici les enfants que j'ai déjà choisis comme pensionnaires :**

 **Roy, Lon'zu, Chrom, Lissa, Emmeryn, Oscar, Boyd, Rolf, Titania, Ike, Mist, Eirika, Ephraim, Lilina, Briggid, Lucius, Julian, Lena, Nanna et Leif.**

 **J'ai essayé de rassembler des personnages des épisodes précédents de Fire Emblem, si vous ne les connaissez pas, je vous conseille d'aller sur leurs pages wikia (en englais, elles sont plus détaillées).**

 **J'en ai donc déjà vingt, il m'en faut encore dix, proposez ce que vous voudriez voir !**


End file.
